


Wolfstar as dads

by tonysta_k



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small headcannon about how I think it would be if Sirius and Remus were dads to twin girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfstar as dads

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small headcannon that I put up on my tumblr about how I think Sirius and Remus would be if they were dads to twin girls. I'm also in the process of making this into a actual multi-chapter fnafiction.

But just imagine if Wolfstar were dads and they adopted twins girls and raised them up from the day they were born. One would be called Lily (after Lily, of course) and the other one being called something like Rose because Remus found it cute if both daughters were named after flowers.

And Remus would always worry that he wouldn't be a good enough father because of his lycanthropy but Sirius constantly telling him that he was the best and that they were the best parents that Lily and Rose could have.

And both girls would grow up with a huge amount of respect for werewolves and they even knew how to be around their dad after a full moon when he was tired and cranky.

And one would be like a mini Sirius, all punk rock, listening to bands like MCR, Billy Talent, Green Day. She would be cocky but really she was just trying to be like Sirius and she loved her family more than anything.

And one would be a mini Remus, always having her nose into books, eating chocolate constantly and taking her education seriously even when it was the summer.

And Remus would make them have a family picture every Christmas in matching Christmas jumpers and even though the rest of the family would complain about it, they loved it really because it was a constant reminder of how lucky they all were to have each other.

And at Hogwarts both girls would be in Gryffindor and Remus and Sirius being so proud but would be happy if their girls were in any house.

And one would play Quidditch like Sirius and the other would cheer support while watching her twin play. And they would get into all sorts of trouble but the professors had already known it would happen because they were aware of whom their fathers were.

Remus being able to understand why the girls got so moody when they had their time of the month because he kind of knew how it felt because of his lycanthropy, or as Sirius liked to call it, Remus’ 'moonstrual'' cycle. (Moonstrual cycle was off a text post I read the other day off tumblr so credit to that for being genius). And Remus always giving the girls more chocolate when having their time of the months because 'chocolate fixes everything'.

And the first time that they had a crush but had their heart 'broken', Remus would give them yet more chocolate whereas Sirius would teach them hexes on how to get their own back on the ’idiot who broken my daughter’s heart’.

And all of them would cry when one of the twins moved out to start her independent life and the night of that twin having gone the three of them left in the house would eat chocolate and we all know why that is. Because it makes everything better.


End file.
